Always Up Front
by C-loke
Summary: Yaoi. An AU...Is there such a thing as two identites in one being? Neji tries to understand Naruto better, when he caught a glimpse of the real Naruto. A NarutoNeji pairing
1. Secret Affair

Title Story: Always up front

Pairing: Naruto/Neji

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. Just Borrowing.

Summary: Is there such a thing as two identities in one? Neji tries to understand to the real Naruto.

Chapter title: Secret affair

Hyuga Neji felt himself relax slightly when he realized how quiet the training area was. At 11 p.m., it should be at least. He pulled off his ANBU mask and tried to lean back against the tree. Balancing his weight on the branch he sat on, he closed his eyes and reran the events earlier in the evening in his mind.

Sometimes Naruto's ongoing jokes grated on his nerves. These were the days that he questioned Naruto's mental state. Uzumaki as an ANBU was a surprise, him as a captain was…. unbelievable. When he and Sasuke heard that Naruto was being made captain they were surprised. When they were promoted to captain a year prior, they never doubted why Naruto was never promoted with them. He just did not fit the the role of an ANBU leader.

That baka never took anything seriously. He was loud and a prankster. Haruna was close to killing him when he asked if her actions were a result of her erratic hormones.

He was still contemplating the other ANBU captain when he heard a noise somewhere below. He was instantly on alert, he glanced around trying to decipher where the noise emited from, when he caught sight of a shadow about ten meters away among the trees to his left, moving towards the training grounds.

Even off duty, he felt his body move to act. But before he could jump down towards the individual to inquire on why they were sneaking about, he was surprised to see his cousin's face as she stepped out of the shadows.

Hinata was nervous, of that he could easily tell, as he watched her shift her weight every few seconds. Her silver eyes were glancing around the area, as she bit her lower lip and kept her hands clenched at her sides.

It reminded him of the days when they were younger, when she was ridiculously shy. He was about to confront her when she visible relaxed and spoke.

"Naruto."

Neji froze in shock. He glanced in the direction she was gazing at, and saw Naruto approach silently. He was still wearing his ANBU uniform, but he had taken off his fox mask and the hood of his cloak was resting behind him.

Naruto was smiling at Hinata as he came and hugged her.

"Hinata-chan."

"You came."

She returned the gesture and buried her face into his chest. Neji watched the display with a frown. It was highly inappropriate for Hinata to be out here alone with…

It disturbed him to watch the affection between them. It was a private moment, he knew he should leave or at least make his presence known, but his embarrassment for witnessing such a scene prevent him from doing so.

/I could just leave…silently. They won't suspect, they are too occupied with themselves to notice./

Neji frowned at the sarcasm that laced his thoughts. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that found the scence below...wrong.

/Why are they hiding? Why meet here, are they afraid of censure? When did Hinata and Naruto become a "they"/

Random thoughts came flying around in his head before he realized that he was angry. He was furious and he didn't know why.

"I'll always be here for you Hinata. You should know that by now."

Neji focused his attention on the two down below. They had pulled apart but Naruto kept an arm around her shoulder as she leaned against him.

"I know. Naruto….I have…I don't know…Naruto…promise me that you won't do anything rash when I tell you something?"

Naruto pulled away from her when he heard the anxiety in her voice. He turned her face so he could look at her eyes.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

Hinata fidgeted, trying not to look directly at him.

"Hinata, look at me."

Neji and Naruto were both surprised to see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hinata! What's wrong? Tell me!"

"You have to promise! Naruto, promise me."

Her voice was cracking, so quiet, full of shame and sadness."

Naruto nodded, his face set and the ever-present grin gone. "I promise."

"I'm…I'm pregnant."

The silence was deafening.

Neji was shocked for a few seconds, analyzing the words slowly in his head before his confusing turned to anger. He was going to kill Naruto!

"I'm going to kill him!"

Neji came to a halt when he realized that his thoughts were voice out. But it was Naruto who spoke.

He watched from his hiding place as Hinata gasped and threw herself at Naruto and held him in place. He was walking away from Hinata with hurried steps, when Hinata's arms were thrown around his neck trying to stop him. It would have been comical to watch as she dangled from behind him as she tried to reason with him, but all Neji felt was confusion.

/What is going here? Hinata was pregnant with Naruto's child and he wanted to kill someone else./

"You promised not to do anything rash. Naruto!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and Hinata was forced to release him when he turned to look at her. Neji watched as Naruto glanced down at Hinata with a look of disbelief upon his face.

"Naruto…please-"

"Rash? I'm not going to do anything _rash,_ I'm going to kill him."

His face lost all expression as he stared down at Hinata.

Hinata gazed back at him with pleading eyes.

"Naruto, I love him. Please."

Naruto was silent for a moment, before he sighed.

"Does he know?"

"No."

Neji tried not to make a sound as he listened to this bizarre conversation.

/What were they talking about? Hinata was in love was someone; someone that was not Naruto? Hinata was having someone else's baby/

Neji watched in amazement as Naruto laughed quite loudly to wake the dead.

"Well! Why didn't you say do! Hinata! This is great news! You should go tell him!"

He kept laughing and grinning as he congratulated Hinata on her news. It was a complete transformation from what he witnessed a few moments ago. The goofy look was back and he kept moving his arms in gestures that appeared to confirm his insane glee.

"Naruto. Don't. Please. Don't do this to me. Don't hide from me. I need you."

Neji watched on in confusion as Hinata's shoulder shook from suppressed sobs. The laughter died away instantly.

Naruto's face changed again so suddenly that Neji questioned which was real.

Naruto sighed softly. "I'm sorry. Automatic reflex."

Hinata nodded without looking at him.

"Come here."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her quietly as she sobbed.

"How long are you?"

"One month."

Naruto tightened his arms around her.

"I told the son of-…. I told him, actually, I warned him that he was inviting trouble if didn't make an honest woman out of you."

"He loves me Naruto."

"Then you should have told him. No more hiding. Tell him. Your family should know too. About your up coming marriage I mean."

Hinata pulled away from him with a gasp. "What?"

Naruto returned her gaze with determination in his blue eyes. His mouth was set in a thin line and his jaws were clenched.

"You really didn't think that I was going to let this go did you? You both love each other. You said so. So you are going to get married. Hinata, there better be a wedding, because if I don't get to Kiba first, your cousin will."

"Don't tell Neji!"

"I don't have to tell him Hinata. You are going to show soon. You have to tell Kiba."

/Kiba/

/Why didn't I see it before/

Neji realized then that the romance between Hinata and Kiba were obvious if you cared to look. The looks, the blushing, the not so subtle touches; it was all there.

"Are you sacred that Kiba is not ready to get married?"

"I don't know."

"There's no choice now. You have to tell him. Where is he?"

"He's on a mission with Shino and Ino."

"Well..when he gets back then."

Hinata only nodded as she peered at Naruto. He was looking past her into the trees, his face neutral of any feeling.

"Are you upset with me, Naruto?"

He seemed startled by her comment. Naruto turned his gaze back at her and stared at her without replying. Neji never saw Naruto so quiet before. Without that idiotic grin, Naruto looked very different.

"No. Nor am I disappointed. Hinata, you're one of my closest friends, I would never abandon you, nor judge you."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Besides, you're too adored to upset anyone."

Hinata blushed at the comment. She smiled at him as her eyes watered again. She calmed as he raised his hand and wiped away the trace of tears on her cheeks. She kept staring at him as he moved away from her and pulled off his cloak to wrap around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't walk around at night without your coat, especially-"

"Especially when I'm pregnant? I'm not fragile Naruto; I'm a shinobi."

The steel in her voice made Naruto smile gently at her. But Neji never saw that smile before, Naruto either grinned like an idiot or cackled like one. But now, with that smile, he seemed older, wiser, and very weary.

"I was going to say 'especially in winter.' Calm down Hinata."

Hinata had the decency to blush in embarrassment. "Sorry."

She tilted her head to the side and observed him. She smiled softly at him when he frown down at her scrutiny.

"What?"

"Why do you hide Naruto?"

"What?"

"You heard me?"

Naruto held her gaze without speaking. When a few minutes went by without him answering she elaborated, even when she knew that he understood what she meant.

"Naruto, I have known you for years now. And I think that I can count on one hand how many people you've really opened up to. Why the mask? Why do you pretend to smile all the time? The cheshire grin, the stupid remarks, the blank looks when I know that you understood what they were saying; why do you label yourself as the village idiot?"

"Hinata, Tsunade-sama has asked me to step down from my position as an ANBU."

"What! That's a sure way to change the subject Naruto."

Neji was confused at the turn in conversation.

/Naruto was pretending? What/

/Step down./

"Listen Hinata. I'm going to explain."

Neji observed Naruto's face, for what, he wasn't sure. But he was starting to doubt himself and his belief about Naruto when he saw the grim look on the blonde's face.

"Tsunade wants me to go on missions that might need infiltration. I might have to go on missions that last months at a time. An ANBU's duty is to protect Konoha, here. I can't do that when I'm absent. Besides, I work better alone. Being captain to someone like Sakura drains me of patience and sanity. You have no idea how many times I wanted to strangle her today."

Hinata giggled. "I heard about that. What happened?"

"She wasn't focused. She kept hinting that she should be at her husband's bedside. I was at the end of my rope when she kept whispering Lee's name like a mantra. Sometimes I think her brain is connected to Lee's ass. I know it's cruel to think that when Lee's in the hospital hurt, but she has to be more centered than that. But I guess that remark about her pmsing was uncalled for though."

"Things like that make them think unkindly of you."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not there to win a popularity contest Hinata. As long as they obey orders, do their share, and respect my authority when on duty; then I don't care what they think of my attitude. Besides, this façade as you pointed out, deceive my adversaries."

"In the end, you get what you want without making a fuss. Truly twisted Naruto, I suppose it comes in handy when on missions? So...you agreed with Tsunade? You're going to give being an ANBU?"

He nodded. "I think it's best. I'm going to be returningmy uniform tomorrow."

"What about your team?"

"Already been taken care of."

"Are you trying to hide? Don't think I forgot about our eariler conversation when you changed the subject." Her face was set and her posture determined as she peered at him through her blue bangs.

Naruto looked at her seriously, his eyes brilliantly blue in the faint light of the moon. "I don't like people to see me this way Hinata. I feel-"

"Vulnerable. I know. You've been hiding for so long that it's hard to take off the mask. I'm just glad that I know the real you."

"I could never fool you Hinata-chan."

"I hope so."

"On a more serious note…about Kiba; when is he due back?"

"I think tonight or early tomorrow... Naruto…do you think he'll-"

"Don't worry Hinata, he'll marry you without prompting. Besides, I think he'll be happy about the news, shocked but happy; his own little mutt. OW!"

He rubbed his bicep where she punched him. "That's my baby you're talking about. Be nice."

Neji watched, as the laughing duo moved away into town, never realizing that their whole meeting had been observed. He had a lot to take in about the recent events.

/Hinata…pregnant./

Naruto was right about one thing, if Kiba didn't marry Hinata, he'll kill him.

He clenched his fists and tried to calm his raging anger. But under that anger was relief.

/Relief? For what? Naruto./

His thoughts were jumbled as he tried to comprehend what Hinata said about Naruto hiding behind a mask.

/Was the Naruto they all knew, a lie/

/And what was this sense of relief that I feel that Hinata and Naruto were not hiding a secret from the whole village/

He always respected Naruto as a ninja, but he never held such a regard to him as a person. He was confused and hurt, and he did not know why?

/Perhaps I should observe Naruto more closely. Maybe I'll also understand my feelings on the topic between Hinata and Naruto's relationship./

Nodding his head. Neji pulled on his mask and melted into the shadows, silently making his way home. He'll start tomorrow.

/Tomorrow./

TBC

What do you think?


	2. Early Revelations

Chapter 2: Early Revelations

Sasuke tried to keep the frown from visibly showing on his face as he watched Kiba starting to choke on his ramen. The jounin began to turn blue, before Naruto slapped him on the back. A piece of beef flew out off his mouth and into his half eaten bowl.

Naruto started to chuckle as he pushed the bowl away. "That was truly disgusting Kiba. Are you alright?"

Kiba never answered him as he tried to catch his breath. He turned in his seat to stare at the nervous looking Hinata.

Hinata moved away from the counter and with a distracted move, turned into the morning sun. Her eyes never left Kiba's, as he continued to sit there gazing at her with mixed emotions.

Shock, disbelief and anger passed from his face before his mouth fell open.

Naruto stood from his seat and waved his hand in front of Kiba's face. "Kiba? Hey buddy, are you –"

"Can you repeat that again Hinata? I don't think I heard you correctly the first time."

For a split second Sasuke saw a raw emotion swiftly moving across Naruto's face, before he grinned again. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde when he recognized it. /Fury./

"Kiba, I know you heard me. I'm hoping that-"

Kiba jumped from his seat and clamped a hand over Hinata's mouth. "SHHH! Not here. Do you want to cause a scene?"

Hinata stiffened before she wrenched herself from his grasp and glared hotly at him. Kiba was too startled to think as the resounding slap filled the air.

"How dare you!" She hissed at him as he stood there, massaging his scarlet cheek.

"Hinata? Wha-"

"I told you that I wanted to speak with you in private, so don't tell me that this is my fault. So what if the whole village hears about this? I don't care. This is none of their business!"

Sasuke was thoroughly impressed at the self-confidence that Hinata demonstrated when dealing with the loud shinobi.

/Keeping secrets, Hinata? Interesting./

Sasuke sat back and observed as Hinata continued to fume and Kiba held his head down in shame. He was not surprised in the least when Naruto jumped to intervene. One can always count on the dobe to come patch up any argument, especially one concerning Hinata.

"Why don't you follow Hinata to your apartment, Kiba? This is a conversation that should be discussed indoors. Not in front of the whole village, as you can see."

And true to his word, from Hinata's outburst, there were a number of people who have stopped in their daily morning routines to watch the spectacle.

Hinata calmed as she nodded in agreement. She glanced at Kiba and she felt herself melt at the remorse that was displayed upon his face. No matter how much Kiba seemed to test her patience, she could never stay mad at him for long.

She softly walked up to him and entwined her hand with his. She smiled when he squeezed her hand before he turned to escort her back to his apartment. They both stopped in there tracks by the imposing figure of Hyuga Neji staring hard at them.

His pale eyes took in their linked hands before glaring at Kiba. He stepped forward and almost smirked when Kiba took a step back. Hinata smiled at her cousin as he advanced upon them with slow but persistent steps.

"Good morning Neji. How are you this morning?"

"Hn."

"Well. Kiba and I have something things to talk about….so..bye?" Her voice was so meek under his sudden scrutiny that she glanced behind her to try and catch Naruto's eye.

"Neji! Top of the morning to you Captain! I thought you were supposed to be working today. Taking a break?"

Everyone flinched at the sudden screeching this early in the morning. Sasuke shook his head in silent amusement as they all watched Naruto drape an arm over Neji's shoulder. But his amusement was short lived when he watched in confusion as Neji stiffened before shrugging the arm off. Neji sneered as blood rushed angrily to his cheeks.

Naruto held his hands up in mock surrender. "Relax Neji, I forgot. You're not a morning person."

Sasuke watched Neji glare at the blonde before turning his back on him without replying. Sasuke's confusion seemed to grow when Naruto shrugged, but he could clearly see the panic that crossed the blonde's face. Sasuke knew of Neji's respect and mannerism as something ingrained as an aristocrat persona. He had rarely seen the Hyuga that troubled, or that rude. He was usually very good at hiding his displeasure, but for some reason today, he was unable to be lenient of Naruto's friendly and annoying greeting. It was also clear for everyone to see that Hinata and Kiba were not just friends, if the tension and the intimate handholding were of any guess.

"Hinata, why are you leaving with him?"

And it didn't seem that Neji liked that idea very much.

Sasuke frowned as he observed the scene developing in front of him.

Everyone knew of whom Neji spoke of, but no one spoke as they watched Hinata fidget under her cousin's intense glare.

"We-…that is Kiba and I are-"

"I know about you're relationship, what I wanted to know is why hide this conversation? We all know what has happened."

Hinata's pale eyes widened in shock at Neji's revelation; she turned disbelieving eyes to Naruto, silently asking him if he told Neji. But Naruto was not looking at her, but kept his eyes on Neji. At the way he set his jaw, she knew he was holding back on his irritation at this situation.

She tried to calm her erratic heartbeat when she realized that she had no choice but to explain their situation here. There was no way her cousin was letting her out of his sight until Kiba did the _honorable_ thing.

/This was not how I planned to tell Kiba about this./

Before she could speak, Kiba stepped in front of her, shielding her from Neji. Both men stared down at each other. Neither giving ground, the silence between them was broken when as Akamaru growled at Neji.

Not feeling intimidated by the ferocious looking K-9, Neji raised a questioning eyebrow at Kiba. "You don't seriously believe that threatening me with that mute is going to change anything, Inuzuka?"

Akamaru's growl intensified as Kiba bared his own sharp teeth at Neji.

"Watch it! This is between me and Hinata, Neji. This is none of your business."

Neji shook his head; "It became my business when my cousin's honor is at stake. Do not make me force your hand Kiba." His voice was quiet and terribly calm.

Both men knew of each of the other's hesitation on an impending battle, for they knew that Hinata would feel at fault. Deep down Kiba knew that he had hurt Hinata by his reaction to her news. But he was afraid. He was twenty years old; was he ready to be a father? He knew he loved Hinata, but was he ready to marry her?

Kiba held his gaze for only a moment before his shoulder sagged in defeat. He turned to Hinata and held her hands. He gazed at her pale silver eyes and as if struck by lightning he realized that he was asking the wrong questions.

/Would I be able to live without her? Would the mere idea of her turning away from me be bearable/

/She's carrying my baby./

"Marry me." It wasn't a question. But Hinata did not hesitate in answering him. She smiled as she cupped his cheeks in her hands to bring him closer. She kissed his forehead.

"Come ask for my father's blessing."

Kiba swallowed down his panic, as he held took both her hands in his and kissed her palms. He only nodded.

Hinata turned to her cousin to see him studying her intently. She could see the frowned that occupied his countenance. She stepped away from Kiba and without warning threw her arms around her cousin. She held on even when she felt him stiffen in surprise at her boldness.

"Do I have it?" Her voice was soft as she whispered into his ear.

/Do I have your blessing dear cousin/

When silence greeted her, she began to worry; but before she could ask forgiveness, Neji gently disentangled her arms from him.

Holding her at arms length, he inclined his head. "Does my opinion matter?"

Hinata smiled at him, her heart reaching for Neji and his confused valor. "It matters to me. Your good opinion is rarely bestowed, so it is highly sought. Neji?"

Neji's eyes soften as he presented her with one of his rare smiles. "If you are happy_-" _He left it hanging. But she knew what he meant and she beamed happily up at him.

_If you are happy, then I will honor your decision and bless it._

"Thank you Neji."

Hinata grabbed Kiba's hand and pulled him along the street leading to the Hyuga compound. Absently she waved back to the three men that were left standing there at the ramen stand.

Sasuke turned to watch as Hinata pulled Kiba along the crowded street. His confusion mounted. /What the hell just happened/ The crowd that developed during the heated exchange dispersed and now all was quiet. Well…as quiet can be on a busy morning.

Shaking his head, he tried to recall the events prior to confrontation. He remembered trying to find Naruto for their usual training session when he spotted him with Hinata walking towards the ramen stand.

He tried to intercept before Naruto became too involved in his morning breakfast obsession, that he failed to notice Kiba already sitting at the counter. When he finally reached his destination, Hinata was already trying to persuade Kiba to leave with her. Engrossed in his meal, Kiba refused and just demanded that Hinata just tell him there.

The whole ordeal was all-puzzling, but it seemed that he was the only one who didn't have a clue. Naruto did not seem at all surprised by any off the proceedings, he just tried to maintain peace between them.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sasuke moved toward the two other men. Naruto and Neji both turn to glance first at each other before acknowledging Sasuke.

"Naruto, we have training this morning, or have you forgotten?"

Sasuke watched as the blonde ninja winced. "Can we skip the training for today, or maybe later in the day? I would really like to get some ramen." The whining grew in volume as Sasuke continued to glare at the pleading shinobi.

"Unlike you dobe, I have a mission later on today. I don't dance to your tunes Naruto."

Naruto scratched his head mournfully, "Alright, I give. I'll meet you there in a second."

"Don't you eat dobe." With the warning posed, Sasuke inclined his head jerkily at Neji before disappearing.

"Bastard!"

Naruto smacked his hands together before moving towards his unfinished ramen. His grinning face lost its merit when a vice like grip latched on to his wrist. He turned around to confront Neji.

"Want to join me Neji?" He wiggled his eyebrows at the Hyuga. Receiving no answer he began to pout. He glanced at the silver eyes and frowned at the rare display of anger he saw there. He tried to detach himself from the pale-eyed ninja and the more he struggled the more the grip tightened.

"Hey! What's the big idea Neji?"

Just as abruptly, Neji released his wrist and Naruto stumbled a step back.

Neji watched as Naruto scowled at him. "What the hell was that for Hyuga?"

Instead of answering him, he posed his own question. "Why are you leaving the Anbu?"

Naruto instantly straightened his stance and glanced around. Confirming that no one was paying attention to their conversation, Naruto glared back at Neji.

Neji tried to keep the alarm from rising in him. Naruto's usual laughing eyes were hard as steel. His mouth was pulled into a scowl as he spoke quietly to Neji.

"If you were listening this morning, you should know the answer to that question."

Neji tried to contain his surprise, but he knew he failed when Naruto smirked at him. He shook his head at the Hyuga as he chuckled at him. His laughter was not mirthful, but it contained no malice as well. It was just…. empty.

"Really Neji, if you wanted to remain hidden, you should have moved down wind."

Neji felt his very skin begin to prickle with a sudden chill. He slowly straightened his appearance. He never yielded so easily, and he wasn't going to start now.

"It was not my intent to spy."

Neji felt his stomach clench when Naruto's blue eyes seemed to peer straight through him. Using his three-inch advantage over Naruto's 6-foot tall frame he glared down at him.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and smiled up into his pale eyes. As if by magic, Neji felt warmth again permeating from Naruto's presence.

"But good thing you didn't say anything Neji, Hinata was sensitive as it was, no need to create more problems. Right?"

Naruto grinned at him, before reaching back and pulling on Neji hair.

Neji pushed away from him, his face again empty of any emotion. His body language clearly telling Naruto that if he did that again, he'll regret it.

Naruto chuckled at the sight. He was never offended by those little prude actions. The grin was back making Naruto's eyes glow slightly with suppressed mirth.

"You have to learn how to have fun once in a while Neji. Loosen up."

He flicked Neji's nose before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and laughter.

It took a while for Neji to realize that he was standing there alone; for all he could concentrate on was the loud beating of his heart thundering in his ear. He knew that his cheeks were bright red due to blood that rushed embarrassingly fast to his face. Because of Naruto, Neji always ended up looking like an idiot.

He always felt a certain _anxiety_ when dealing with Naruto. He could not explain it, and it drove him mad when he was reduce to this state of confusion.

He felt comfortable and yet his nerves were shot whenever he was around the blonde ninja. He trusted Naruto with his life in battle, but every time Naruto teased him, he felt awkward and unsure of himself.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Neji turned away and started walking back towards the Hyuga compound. Since he rarely got a day to rest, he was going to take advantage of it. With Tenten in recovery it was evident that his team was taking some guard duties until further notice.

/Naruto never really answered my question./

Neji scowled silently to himself. Naruto again! Trying to relax was hard when he kept thinking about the blonde. He tried to remain calm as he evaluated his current fascination with everything evolving around Naruto.

He realized with horror that his face was once again hot and he was quite sure that if anyone were looking at him, they would see how red his face was. He groaned softly as a girl around his age giggled and winked at him. He didn't acknowledge her advance but remained stoic.

He kept his pace slow and precise in a show of indifference, but he could still feel the girl stop to stare at his retreating back.

/Damn that Naruto/

Even when he wasn't here, he always management to confuse Neji; what was with all the blushing? It was highly unlike him. He must be getting sick. For a second, it reminded him of Hinata when they were younger. She blushed bright red every time Naruto spoke to her and even stuttered when thinking about him. She even fainted once.

Neji stopped in his tracks. His face remained blank, but his whole body was warm, and then turned cold as he realized it.

His fascination with Naruto, his nervous behavior around him, his blushing; /Dear Kami-sama./

He had a crush on Naruto.

/Crush/

/On Naruto/

"…"

Resuming his walk, he hastened his pace, not wanting anyone to see how disturbed he looked.

He began to mentally calculate how long he felt this way. He refused to call it a crush, it was childish and…whatever.

He could not call it an infatuation, because to his dismay he realized that he has felt this way since they were young teens. It gradually grew, until now: an infatuation did not last this long, right?

TBC

Thanks everyone:

KinOfDragons

Buff200020002002

Plur

Kumiko

Prettybeka

Death.by.shuriken

Fallen Dragon

MusikVibe

Sunnysmiles

Kojika85

Akume

Sabriell

Usagi-no-Kasai

Oracale

XWishxUponxAxStar

DisorderlyandInsane

Masako

Broken

Catfishpeahes

Sorry it took so long. Tell me what you think?


	3. Genin Team

Recap of last chapter:

He had a crush on Naruto.

/Crush/

/On Naruto/

"…"

Resuming his walk, he hastened his pace, not wanting anyone to see how disturbed he looked.

He began to mentally calculate how long he felt this way. He refused to call it a crush, it was childish and…whatever.

He could not call it an infatuation, because to his dismay he realized that he has felt this way since they were young teens. It gradually grew, until now: an infatuation did not last this long, right?

……………..

Chapter 3: Genin Team

Neji paid little attention to the guards at the Hyuga compound gates as he passed through. He was too busy trying to keep his heart from bursting from his chest as he made his way subconsciously towards the main house. He knew that the only way to keep himself from become a complete imbecile was to train. He had no time to think about such feelings.

To think that all this time, all the chest pains, the throbbing in his stomach, and the horrible blushing was because he was infatuated with Uzumaki Naruto. Of all the ridiculous things to take place in his life, this had to be frighteningly close to panic. He was attracted to Naruto. There was nothing wrong with being attracted to the blonde ninja; he was a beautiful individual with a kind heart. He had a heart-warming smile, passionate blue eyes, striking physique and soft blonde hair. /Is it soft? Irrelevant… Nevermind./

The problem was…he did not know the first thing about being emotionally attracted to a man. Or woman for that matter; he never had the time. He had slept with a woman once to appease his teenage hormones, but that was not enough to consider this.

/Forget it. Just train./ Nodding his head to this conclusion he continued on.

Neji glanced up just in time to see Hinata exit the mansion. She saw him and waved him over. He observed with relief that she was smiling happily. Her face radiated her joy and contentment. He couldn't help smiling softly at her. She deserved to be happy for once.

"I see that everything went well." It wasn't a questioned but Hinata nodded anyway. She laughed with barely suppressed glee. Her pale eyes twinkled and her cheeks colored with her growing warmth. She looked absolutely beautiful in her happiness.

"Yes. Father is talking to Kiba now, about his responsibility to me. Although he…doesn't know about the pregnancy, we're going to get married next week."

Neji wasn't at all surprised. As heir to the Hyuga clan, she had to keep her honor foremost, no one must know that Hinata and Kiba had a child out of wedlock.

"Who else knows besides me?"

Hinata leaned towards him to whisper softly, "Only Naruto."

Neji visible stiffened at the name. Naruto again. He quickly composed himself, shrugging indifferently to her when she caught the expression that fleeted across his face. He pretended naivety when she regarded him. At her continued inspection, he lost his footing on his control and turned his face away from her.

"I hope it stays that way. The less anyone knows that better for you."

At the corner of his eye he saw her blink in shock before smiling at him softly. "Neji you're blushing."

Neji tensed at her comment before turning to glare at her. His silver eyes disregarded her quiet acceptance, feeling small and cornered he glowered at her. To her credit, Hinata stood there and took it all in stride.

"I may be shy and quiet to many Neji, but I'm very observant. You're uncomfortable, I understand that, but it's all right-"

"Do not patronize me Hinata. And do not interfere in things you know nothing about." He practically hissed at her as she stood there. She calmly nodded her head as if agreeing with him, but her smile was still sweet and accepting.

"You just found out your feelings for a certain shinobi…..right?"

Neji blinked at her in shock. He tried to keep his breathing regulated as he felt the blood leave his face at an alarming rate. He swayed lightly on his feet before he registered Hinata's hands steadying him. He silently cursed himself for this vulnerability in front of his cousin. No matter how close they have become, some things are just to private and unnerving to share with anyone. This was one of those things. The utter confusion and humiliation could not get any worse.

He didn't comply as Hinata dragged him towards the secluded gardens of the main house. He was fully aware when Hinata sat him on the stone bench and sat herself beside him. They were both quiet for a while as they stared silently around the garden. Hinata patiently waited for her cousin to gather his equilibrium as Neji tried to calm his raging nerves. Never in his life had he felt such imbalance, apart from when he first confronted Naruto in battle at the Chunin exam. Closing his eyes, he cursed himself again.

/It always boils down to Naruto, doesn't it/

Turning his head to consider his cousin, he inhaled softly, hoping for inner balance.

"What do you think I feel Hinata?"

Hinata didn't meet his eyes for a moment. She continued to gaze at a tree that stood a few feet away from them.

Her voice was soft as she replied, "I can't tell you how you feel Neji, only you can do that. But I do know that Naruto is a wonderful person and I don't blame anyone for noticing it. Not even if it's another man."

Hinata chose then to turn and hold his gaze. Neji saw the sincerity in her eyes and her gentle smile.

He nodded his head as he took in her acknowledgment, "How long have you known…I mean…how long have I…" /How long have I made a fool of myself/

Hinata sighed when she saw his frown, "It wasn't like that Neji. You weren't stuttering like a school girl, you were nothing like me." She had the graciousness to blush at her confession.

"But I saw it, because I care for both of you. You're my cousin and Naruto is my friend. I knew that you weren't ready to deal with your feelings so I let it alone. I don't think you were even aware of how you acted around him. It was very subtle, I don't think anyone caught on, not even you."

Neji gritted his teeth in frustration. "This isn't helping my situation. You won't tell me anything about what you really think, and I'm not…I'm not familiar with these feelings."

Hinata bit her lip in thought. She wanted Neji to understand his emotions before he did something rash. She knew her cousin well, if he found that he disliked something, he separated himself from others, he became cold and indifferent. He had to give these feelings a name before approaching Naruto. Because if he was infatuated with the blonde shinobi, than Neji will not survive the encounter. Naruto will not tolerate being used by anyone.

"You don't have to tell me these things Neji, if you're uncomfortable."

Neji nodded his head in thanks at her honesty and acceptance. But he knew that she was the only one who knew about this, and could help him. Besides, she was one of the few people he trusted. Concentrating on controlling his breathing, his mind seemed to wander. He found Naruto physically attractive. His previous actions concerning the blonde were proof of that. So, it's sexual at least. /But do I know anything other than that/

The conversation between Hinata and Naruto in the training area earlier that day came to his mind. From what he could decipher, Naruto that they all knew was just a small part of the real man. He remembered Hinata saying that it was all a façade. The grinning, loud and clueless Naruto was not the real thing. Meaning he did not know Naruto at all.

/That's not true./

He did catch glimpses of him. During their battle in the arena, Neji saw the real Naruto. The determination and seriousness of his countenance mesmerized Neji, but later Neji had chalked it up as adrenaline blurring his true vision of the clown that was Naruto. In that, he underestimated the blonde shinobi again.

/Not any more./

Neji felt the calm returning and settling within his chest. He knew now what he wanted. He was attracted to the blonde ninja, an urge to be close to the mystery that was Naruto. But because he did not know fully who was behind the mask, Neji will wait and observe. He had to be perfectly sure before he confronted the blonde. Naruto deserved total honesty. For he had a feeling Naruto was the only person who could understand him totally, accept him fully and love him completely.

/Love./

Neji stood up and silently pulled Hinata to her feet as well. He smiled at her questioning look. Seeing the smile on his face, Hinata returned the smile freely. It was rare to see her cousin smile, so it delighted her heart to see it.

He leaned down to kiss her cheek softly. Before pulling away, he spoke softly to her. "Thank you Hinata."

Before she could get over her shock, he bowed to her and quietly left the garden.

…………….

"What!" His voice was a mixture of shock and anger.

Behind her desk, Tsunade rested her chin on her entwined hands and watched with amusement as the blonde jounin started sputtering at her. She took the time of his inattention to her scrutiny to inspect how much the blond in front of her desk had changed.

His boyish features of old had matured into lean and sculpted tanned face of a young man. At only nineteen, Naruto was a sight to behold. He finally grew into his desired height with a lean musculature, and with it was grace and beauty of movement. He was no longer clumsy and loud, but few really knew that to be true. His ice blue eyes sparkled with intensity, and his smiles were still joking and mirthful, but behind that curtain of long blonde bangs his emotionless countenance would appear. He let his blonde unruly hair grow, keeping it tied at his nape and swinging between his shoulder blades.

She had to smile when she realized that the young women of the villages were starting to see the handsome boy she considered her little brother. With his easygoing charm and welcoming smiles, no girl could resist. She smirked/or boy./

"Are you going to answer me Tsunade?" Contrast to his voice earlier, he was more calm and quiet. He sighed softly as he leaned back in his chair and returned her stare head on.

Tsunade shrugged softly, the longer she kept him waiting the more irritated he became; she tried not to seem to please when he frowned at her.

"Well Naruto, it seemed a practical solution. A cover of sorts; you wanted me to come up with a good reason for you to leave Anbu without the question from the general public. Besides, this would be a good learning experience for you."

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow at her in question. He crossed his arms over his chest and titled his head to the side. His frown more pronounced than before made him look older than he was. He kept silent, but his intense inspection of her features was burden enough to continue with her explanation.

"If you took on a genin team this could help you in so many ways. As their sensei you can gain leadership qualities…um… and it would be easier for you to take solo missions instead of your Anbu teammates. Besides, didn't you say you wanted to leave Anbu ranks without anyone inquire the reasons? Well here is the chance; no one would question you on your desire to teach the future shinobis of Konoha. It's a valid point."

Naruto shook his head in silent amusement; he bit his bottom lip to keep his chuckle from escaping. Sometimes Tsunade's tender feelings for him were sweet. He knew how overprotective she could be when it came to him, but they both knew she couldn't protect him from everything. He appreciated her concern and her unending efforts nonetheless.

When the Anbu interrupted his training with Sasuke that morning for a summon to meet the Hokage immediately, he automatically concluded that he was being ordered to take one of those _delicate_ mission. /But boy….was I ever wrong./

Through his bangs he watched her continue to appeal her case, he wondered if he should tell her that he wasn't opposed to the idea, just surprised. He never thought about taking on a genin team, it never crossed his mind, for seriously who in this village would voluntary let their children be under his supervision. Of course, under the years the tolerance for him among the villagers have increase, but he wasn't sure about pushing it. He knew that the shinobis of the village accepted and respected him as a ninja and those whom he worked with in the past have come to like him.

She was manipulating the idea for him, including the tidbit about qualities for a Hokage was ingenious. He would give her credit for that, but seriously he didn't know the first thing about training young kids. Of course, to be handed an opportunity like this one intriguing, he wasn't about to back down from a challenge.

"Alright…I'll do it."

She stopped in her rambling to stare at the blonde. He held her gaze with indifference, before shaking his head at her. The amusement in his eyes was clearly visible as a touch of a smile formed on his lips.

"You're getting old Tsunade, you've lost your tact. Shame really, I was really looking forward to a real authentication of reasons. What a disappointment." With a mock sadness on his face, he brushed away an invisible tear from the corner of his eye.

She blinked twice at him before she snapped out of her trance. She scowled at him, realizing from his obvious mirth of play. /That little brat/ She clenched her fists and glared at him across the desk. /The nerve of him to lead me on, making a fool of me./

She suddenly stood up so fast that her chair fell back with a loud crash. She raised her fists as she opened her mouth to reprimand the young shinobi when he smiled up at her from his seat. She was baffled a moment at the smile, it was small and light. Full of sincerity and fondness; his eyes glowed with tenderness, and with his kitsune markings on it cheek, he looked like a content cat bathing in the sun.

"Could you tell me about my team nee-chan?"

Her whole attitude changed at the softly spoken request. She smiled with pleasure at being address as his sister. She tried to conceal her demure happiness by straightening her appearance before righting her chair and sitting down. Clearing her throat, she turned her attention back to him.

"They just graduated yesterday from the academy, I've already taken the liberty of picking you the team."

Naruto just nodded, there was no use arguing the point when she was so adamant in her decisions. After years of following her orders, he came to grasp when to intervene and when not to. She was really serious about this, so might as well let her pilot. /What is it with my metaphors/

"There is the rookie of the year Hyuga Tai, he's from the branch family. They say he's up to par with Neji when Neji was his age. Then there's Matazu Minase, he's a first generation ninja in his family. And Kisaragi Kitame, her family are weapons specialist."

Naruto looked through the papers that she handed over to him. He was still reading the profile on Hyuga Tai, when a thought struck him. His curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask.

"It pains me to ask, but traditionally the rookie is placed in the team of dead last…so…"

Tsunade smiled at his hesitated expression, "Kisaragi Kitame is your dead last."

……………….

Naruto took his time as he walked toward the academy. He was still contemplating his genin team when he almost ran into someone else. He muttered an apology before he realized that the person was addressing him by name.

"Yo, Naruto. I heard that you're taking on a genin team."

Naruto focused his attention on the speaker to see none other than his old sensei with his face buried in that familiar orange book. He managed not to pay any notice to the shaking shoulders and the snickering that originated behind that book.

"News travels fast around here. Tsunade just told me a half hour ago."

He narrowed his eyes at the gray haired ninja in suspicion. He wouldn't put it past Kakashi to have a handle in whatever he thought was necessary for Naruto's welfare. After Naruto found out that the Yondaime was his father, Kakashi was more 'open' about his reasons for treating him as he did. Like Naruto, Kakashi suppress emotions that dealt with his past. And one of those emotions dealt with his sensei, the Yondaime. From what Naruto could guess, Kakashi always admired the Yondaime and saw him as a surrogate father. He felt an obligation and maybe a sort of honor in his duty to Yondaime by protecting and helping his legacy.

"Kakashi just shrugged, "I was wondering last night why you quit the Anbu, so I asked our great Hokage." He lowered his book for a second just so that Naruto could see his smiling eye before he turned back to his reading.

"Yeah…nii-san, what's up with that! You are still thinking about become Hokage right!"

Naruto waved hello to Kakashi's genin team. He smiled at Konohamaru before he sheepishly started scratching the back of his head in false anxiety at witnessing the glare on the younger boy's face. After two years as genin, Konohamaru was still loud and uncontrollable as ever. Might as well humor the boy, he was starting to sound like him at that age. /Frightening./

"Well hello to you to Konohamaru."

When all he got was a glare and a growl he shook his head in dismay. Sighing he tried again.

"It's a whole new experience for me. I'll get to understand bases of teamwork from another perspective." He off handedly moved his hand in the air, trying to convey his partial attention to the conversation. He nodded at Konohamaru's other teammates in greeting, but as he turned to Kakashi, he saw Udon smirk at Moegi who was busy turning red. Not caring to embarrass the girl, Naruto addressed their sensei.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm late to meet my team." With his trademark grin he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"I'll get my answers next time nii-san!…… Moegi….you look like a tomato."

Kakashi shook his head at their antics before moving along, not looking but knowing that they were following him.

…………….

Minase sat back in his chair and watched his other two teammates. Hyuga Tai was silently leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. Minase had to smile; for he knew that when his friend was impatient he tried to calm himself by meditating. Although, Minase couldn't see the problem, they've been waiting for only five minutes. But he guessed that was something that Tai didn't have in common with the Hyuga clan.

Tai was a contradiction; where he was impatient, his clan was known for their patience, where he was polite and reserved, the Hyugas were arrogant and superior. Even his appearance was different; the famous long black hair of the Hyuga men was absent in Tai, who preferred to keep his hair short and manageable.

Kitame was also silent; she sat in front of him with her straddling her chair so they could play shogi. She was busy concentrating on her next move as she bit her lip. Her hazel eyes analyzed the board with precision. Even though she was dead last, Kitame was a smart student with great kenjutsu, but her lack of focus and confrontations with her teachers wasn't in her favor.

Nevertheless, he and Tai considered themselves lucky to be teammates with her, for she was easy to talk to and work with. Maybe it had a lot to do with her tomboy appearance. Unlike the girls in their class, Kitame wore black shinobi pants and shirt with a dark blue jacket with the sleeves cut off. Her auburn hair crew cut with the two long locks in front framing her face was absolutely a fashion statement to the female population.

Beside his two companions, he felt average. It didn't bother him though. With his dark brown hair and matching eyes, he was content not to draw unwanted attention to himself. Although, he had to thank his dad for his height; which he equaled Tai, making them the tallest in their graduating class.

"Your turn Minase."

Minase blinked in confusion, for a moment he forgot where he was or what he was doing. When he glanced at Kitame, he grinned in embarrassment at her raised scrutiny. Seeing her frown in concern at his lapse in focus he tried to distract her. Reaching over, he grabbed the ends of her two locks of hair that rested in her lap and pulled gently.

Predictably, she slapped his hand away and snarled at him. "You do that again, and I'll cut off the reason you call yourself a man…oh…my mistake…I meant _boy_." She snickered at his blushing face before turning back to the game.

"That was low Kitame."

"Then you should be more careful next time right?"

She just shrugged her indifference as she waited for him to move. Minase didn't have time to reply when the door opened to reveal a man with blonde hair and intense blue eyes. From his jounin attire they all guessed to why he was here. The jounin nodded a greeting to the class sensei at the front desk before turning to them. They all watched as he smiled at their curious expression.

"Team 6, I presume. I hope you guys haven't waited long." Without waiting for an answer he exited the class.

The three young genin all exchanged glances before bolting for the door. Quickly exiting they saw the jounin just outside waiting for them. He turned his head to exam each one of them before nodding. Quietly he motion for them to follow.

……………….

Straightening his jounin vest Naruto leaned against the railing of the academy building roof. He silently studied his team, and he was immediately glad to see the comfortable atmosphere that they had around each other. They all sat close together facing him with the girl in between the two boys. They were alert and attentive as they observe him as well. He cleared his throat and smiled brightly at them. They in turn just stared at him. /This is going to be a long day./

"Alright then. Before we get started, we have to get to know each other first. Knowing your fellow ninja makes a better flowing team. So I'll start, my name is Uzumaki Naturo. I like many things, like ramen, and….I don't like…huh…my goal is to be…" Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. At their stares he smiled sheepishly, "I'm still working on mine."

They all blinked at the absurd explanation. This guy was there jounin sensei? Tai frowned as he tried to pin point where he heard that name before. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place where he heard it. Softly shaking his head to clear it he began his introduction.

"My name is Hyuga Tai. I like to train and to read. I also like to spend time with my friends. I dislike liars and people who give up easily. My goal is to best my cousin, Hyuga Neji."

Naruto tried not to appear surprised at the statement. The boy seemed to have a lot of determination. And from what he saw, the young Hyuga was confident in his skills, but not arrogant. /Okay./

He turned his attention to the tomboy sitting between the boys, only to see her hazel eyes challenging him. He barely managed to contain his smile as he stared her down. When she realized that he wasn't going to back down, she huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"My name is Kisaragi Kitame. I like these two because they respect me as an individual. I don't like to be talked down to like a child. I don't like being considered a weak girl as well. And my goal is to become the best hunters-nin."

/Ah… brings back memories; a dead last with an attitude./

The last boy straightened his back and met Naruto's eyes with muted caution. "My name is Matazu Minase. I like to train with my friends. I like to play shogi with them too. I don't like fangirls and squid on a stick. I also don't like it when someone is left behind. My dream is to become an Anbu captain."

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. /Squid on a stick/

He perished the thought as he moved away from the railing and assessed them again. They all seemed to be more focused then most children their age when they graduated from the academy. They were comfortable with each other as friends and comrades. Teamwork seems to be in order.

/Hell will freeze over before I use Kakashi's method. Cruel way to traumatize them, totally not needed in this team./

"Since you are all familiar with each other, I'll make this short. Tomorrow, we'll start with looking at your individual weakness and strengths. At six am, I expect all of you at area 15 waiting for me. That's all for today."

Naruto turned and jumped over the railing. As he descended three stories down, he disappeared in gust of smoke.

After his departure all three genin turned and glanced at each other. Kitame could not hold in her curiosity, "Okay, who was that? Has either of you ever heard of Uzumaki Naruto?"

…………………………………..

TBC….

Review please.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing….thuyhy-thuyhy, DragonDame57, firebretaher339, Lady Apollonia, SagenWarrior, GeekyMonkeyGurL, Lily Vendrem, death.by.shuriken, blue-genjutsu, Kanemoshi, xWishxUponxAxStar, akume, buff200020002002, Reemu-Chan, KinOfDragons, Meemei, catfishpeaches, Jelp, Usagi-no-Kasai


	4. Works Like A Charm

Recap from previous Chapter:

He perished the thought as he moved away from the railing and assessed them again. They all seemed to be more focused then most children their age when they graduated from the academy. They were comfortable with each other as friends and comrades. Teamwork seems to be in order.

/Hell will freeze over before I use Kakashi's method. Cruel way to traumatize them, totally not needed in this team./

"Since you are all familiar with each other, I'll make this short. Tomorrow, we'll start with looking at your individual weakness and strengths. At six am, I expect all of you at area 15 waiting for me. That's all for today."

Naruto turned and jumped over the railing. As he descended three stories down, he disappeared in gust of smoke.

After his departure all three genin turned and glanced at each other. Kitame could not hold in her curiosity, "Okay, who was that? Has either of you ever heard of Uzumaki Naruto?"

…………………………………..

Note: I welcome constructive advice, but do not flame me. If you do not like my story…then you do not have to read it. The problems with my grammatical errors and spellings are due to the fact that English is my second language. So excuse that…you really don't have to read if it insults you.

Chapter 4: Works like a charm

It was around noon when Naruto walked back through the village heading for a local buffet place that he could treat his team to some much needed food. Naruto stretched his muscles as he lazily grinned at passersby. He paid no mind to his genin team following slowly behind him. He had to keep a grin from appearing on his face when he recalled the intense training course he put them through. They were good students, fairly confident in their ninja skills, but they lacked strength and endurance in the long run. Exceptional teamwork, there was no doubt of that issue when they relied on each other to pass the course, but their stamina and hesitations are going to be one of the things he's going to work on with them.

Catching sight of the restaurant, he gestured to the kids to precede him in. The place was slightly packed for the lunch rush, but the woman behind the counter smiled as she gestured to Naruto to follow her.

"Well, I guess we follow."

They did not question their sensei.

The woman led them to an open booth and welcomed them with an amused smile. Naruto bowed in thanks.

"Thank you Chi-chi, are you going to honor us with on of your great recipes?"

The woman laughed and blushed at the compliment. "Naruto-kun. How you do go on? I knew that you were going to run these poor dears ragged so I prepared special dishes just for your team."

Naruto groaned when he saw the intrigued faces of his team at the mention of special treatment. "Chi-chi, don't spoil them. I can't always afford to take them to a place this good. I'm guessing from their training, these guys need more than your husband consumes."

Chi-chi took her time to examine each of Naruto's students and had to smile at their dirty and exhausted appearance.

"Choji would be proud to find such people who enjoy my cooking as much as he does."

Naruto pointedly watched as each of his students voiced their gratitude to the owner of the establishment before she laughed and walked away to ready their food.

All three genin slid into the other side while Naruto took the other for himself. No one said anything as they kept their eyes trained on the tabletop. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at them in curiosity.

"You all have been quiet today." It wasn't a question, but they all raised their head to see his blue eyes piercing theirs.

Tai could not take the tension any longer. As a nervous habit he started softly tapping his fingers on the table. He cleared his parched throat. "Why did you make us do laps around the village and those other physical training exercises? I thought you were suppose to access our competence."

Naruto nodded his agreement. His eyes grew dark and serious as he frowned at his team. "That was my analyses. The original test is about teamwork. But there was no need to test that when you already show great skills fighting together. The purpose of our introduction yesterday was for me to understand how you all functioned. If the answers you gave me yesterday were not satisfactory, the examination today would have been different. I was surprised by the maturity and confidence you all had in each other. I'm actually really relieved and glad that you all passed rather well."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at them when he saw their beaming faces. He shook his head slightly at them in reprimand. "That does not mean it has to go to your head. An arrogant ninja is a dead ninja." His voice was low but they heard the coldness clearly. They all shrunk back in embarrassment and disappointment.

Naruto turned his eyes from them and watched the other occupants of the establishment eating their own meals. He knew he was being too harsh with them. They were only twelve years old, but he didn't want them to weaken in a moment when they are most needed to be strong. Of course, he could slacken the dramatics.

He turned back only to see his students staring at his profile. He grinned at them; his eyes twinkled with mischief at their shocked expressions. It was nice to know that he could still surprise some people.

"You can take pride in your accomplishments, just don't brag about them. Trust me. I know how embarrassing your defeat can be because of your arrogance, personal experience."

He waved their questioned glances away and cheered when Chi-chi appeared with their meals. He wasn't about to indulge them with his past; his mistakes and painful revelations stay in the past where they belong.

……………………………….

Hyuga Tai tried to maintain his focus as he uselessly tried to dispel all the background noises. In the back of his head he knew that his great idea of mediating back at the Hyuga compound was a mistake. But he wanted to disappear somewhere that he would not run into his sensei. Naruto-sensei had proven earlier that they still lack a great deal of experience and knowledge. He tricked them multiple times in their course exercises to beat their egos into submission.

Nevertheless, Tai could not help the feeling that there was something more to their sensei that they could not comprehend. Naruto-sensei wore many faces, he was sure of that at least. But it was hard to define which was the real person. And even if he and his teammates found out, would it make a difference? Even more mysterious was the nagging feeling he had that Naruto-sensei was someone he should be familiar with.

He felt more than heard the heavy pressure in the space around him. He recognized the ripple as a chakra signature, and one he knew well. He opened his silver eyes to see Hyuga Neji entering the courtyard from the main gate. It was late evening and from the tired look upon the older Hyuga's face, it was a taxing day. Tai watched, as Neji paid no heed to anyone as he disappeared into his section of the houses.

Tai knew this routine by now. He waited patiently for a half hour before Neji's silhouette appeared next to him in the twilight. The younger Hyuga stood slowly and inclined his head in greeting.

Neji had exchanged his Anbu gear for his normal garb of white shatsu and dark slacks. He did not return the greeting as he turned and wordlessly made his way to the dojo. Tai silently followed.

……………………………

Their training was slow but painful to the younger Hyuga; Neji continued to quietly reprimand him for his lack of focus. Tai could not help but feel defensive. He was still hurting from this morning and here his cousin was trying to beat him into the floor. He pushed himself of the floor and slowly made to sit properly on the dojo mats in the corner.

"Neji-niisan, can I please have a moment?" It bruised his ego to say it, but he knew of the consequences. Naruto-sensei had reminder them to try and relax, to mediate to ease their soreness. They had a mission tomorrow and injures reflected on their team as a whole

Neji frowned at the pale face of the young boy. The boy's ragged breath was loud and harsh in the quiet room. Neji was disappointed in the boy's performance and could not bite back the remark.

"It seems that I have overestimated you Tai. You are not ready to spar with me. Your performance is lacking. If this is becoming a genin is like, then the academy is become faulty. A rookie of the year no less."

Tai stiffened at the cold voice. He was humiliated enough for one day, he could not hold back his anger and jumped hurriedly to his feet. Advancing on Neji, he scowled in defiance.

"Don't you dare taunt me! I made it here on my own merit. I will not stand by while you debase me! Neither you nor Naruto-sensei is going to speak of me so when I prove my worth."

Tai's ranting was momentarily put on hold when he noticed the surprised look upon Neji's face. He had never seen his cousin so visibly shocked that he was speechless. As quickly as the emotion surfaced it was gone again. Neji really accessed the damaged on the boy and nodded. Tai was bruised and tired. Their genin sensei must have pushed them extra hard to result in Tai's quick defeat. Ironically their sensei had to be Naruto.

Neji pushed the thoughts away and focused on the confused boy. "Our session is done. You have a mission in the morning?"

Tai only nodded his head in confirmation. Neji watched in hidden amusement as Tai tried to keep from asking anything of the older Hyuga. He turned from the boy and exited the dojo. Before he closed it behind him, Neji spoke over his shoulder at the still Hyuga that remained in the center of the dojo.

"You have made your point."

"…"

"I suggest you retire to bed, Tai."

After the door closed, Tai slowly sunk to his knees in exhaustion. It had taken everything in him to keep from collapsing in front of his cousin. But the shock of Neji's carefully worded apology gave him the strength to keep standing.

"What the hell just happened?"

………………………………………………

Neji moved over the rooftops of the village quickly. He did not know of his destination, but he kept moving. A few moments later, he was not surprised to find himself in front of the ramen stand.

He kept his face free of his anxiety as he moved towards the stools behind the clothed flaps. He clearly recognized Naruto's voice talking cheerfully to someone. He curiously examined their feet. From the back, Neji could conclude that Naruto's companion was male.

Not waiting any longer, Neji pushed aside the flap and entered. He gritted his teeth when he recognized Uchiha Sasuke. He did not have time to scoff at the Sharigan user, before both men turned and looked at him.

Naruto grinned up at him from his seat. He motioned with his free hand for Neji to come join them. Ignoring Sasuke's curious gaze, he nodded his thanks as he sat on Naruto's other side. Succeeding on flanking Naruto between them.

"Nice to see you Neji. I was telling Sasuke here about my team. They are wild bunch, but rather good. They past with flying colors…of course, I didn't tell them that. Their ego would be as big as Sasuke's."

Sasuke turned from analyzing Neji to glare at the blonde. He smirked when Naruto almost pitched forward into his ramen when he slapped the back of the blonde's head.

"At least they wouldn't be a dead last like you."

Naruto exchanged glares with Sasuke while Neji watched on.

Neji ordered some tea as he watched them discreetly. The feelings boiling inside him at the moment were anything but calm. If he had to put a name on it, the term would be jealousy. He tightened his hand around the cup as Naruto and Sasuke easy long-time banter continued. They were so focused on each other neither seemed to remember he was sitting there.

He wanted to jump between them. He wanted to grab Naruto and run. So many scenarios kept forming in his head; all very childish but tempting. He knew that before he acknowledged his feelings, he was still disturbed by the easy friendship between Naruto and Sasuke. Sometimes their interactions plagued him as more than their best friend persona implied.

He did not want Sasuke near Naruto. With Uchiha's terrible disposition, he usually brought out the worse in the blonde. But it was not his decision. If anything, Naruto hated when people tried to control his life.

He could never get close to Naruto to understand him more, if Sasuke was always there. It wasn't a secret that they barely tolerated each other. If Sasuke knew what went on in Neji's head he would try everything to keep Naruto away from the Hyuga. Nonetheless, Neji was a Hyuga and he was not going to let Uchiha's arrogant ass stand in his way. Naruto was his.

Neji frowned at the thought. He disturbingly sounded like Sasuke. It was official, he was obsessed; but unlike Sasuke, he will not destroy what little he had. Instead, he will open up to Naruto, making him see.

"It's getting late. And I have to get my students a mission tomorrow. I'll talk to you later teme."

Neji looked up in time to see Naruto side step the light blow from Sasuke. He chuckled as turned to leave. He winked at Neji when he caught the Hyuga's eye.

"Later Neji."

Neji watched him walk away. He tried to hide his disappointment when he realized that his musing had cost him a moment to talk to Naruto. It was hard enough to keep the blood from rushing to his face when Naruto winked playfully at him. He heard the grunt and turned to level Uchiha with a glare.

Both men sized each other up, before Sasuke finally broke the silence. "Lost your way tonight Hyuga? Never saw you here before, thinking about a change?"

The clear taunt in the stoic voice grated against Neji's nerves. But his anger was not apparent on his face as he turned back to his tea and ignored the other man. He was silently amused when he saw the other man growl at him before he stood up and left. Ignoring the Uchiha seemed to increase the man's frustration. That strategy will come in handy one day.

Realizing again that two days straight, he was left at the stand alone; he stood and paid for his tea before he left as well.

………………………………………

Moving across the rooftops towards the Hyuga compound, Neji silently cursed the failed attempt to get closer to Naruto. Adding to his lack of verbal skills when around Naruto, Neji was starting to feel disheartened. He scowled in anger at his inconsistent emotions.

He had to control himself a little, he wanted to understand Naruto; but if Neji was too forward with these feelings, Naruto might bolt. And that is not part of the plan.

He was concentrating so hard on how to approach Naruto that he almost ran right into the object of his contemplation.

"Woah Neji! Where's the fire?"

Neji came to a halt mere inches from stepping on an inclined Naruto, outlined by the bright moonlight; he could visibly see the blonde sitting on the rooftop. His figure was relaxed and peaceful; he was staring at nothing as his rested his right-arm on his raised right knee and propped his other arm on the leg that he stretched out in front of him. For a moment, Neji thought that Naruto was an illusion brought on by his own fantasies.

Without looking at him Naruto patted the space next to him for Neji to sit. For once Neji was glad for the darkness that hid his face from view as he sat close to Naruto. He could feel his face grow hot, but he clearly dismissed it as the reaction to the added body warmth of another on a cool night.

Both men sat in silence. Naruto looking over the village and Neji studying Naruto's profile; his golden hair appeared white in the light. His tanned skin looked like soft cream. Naruto looked like an angel. Neji refused to acknowledge the sappy thoughts that reminded him too much of corny love poems. They weren't children and Naruto was oblivious to his attraction.

Neji needed to say something before impulse took over and he leaned over to lick at Naruto's inviting neck.

"You took off in a hurry."

Naruto was startled at the voice. He turned and regarded Neji's closed expression. He could have sworn he saw something reflect in those pale eyes. He shrugged.

He grinned cheekily when he saw Neji's frown. "I wasn't hungry."

"…"

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that you would turn down ramen?"

Naruto chuckled at the cold disbelief he heard in Neji's voice. It was easy to ruffle the Hyuga's feathers, at least on his part. Deciding to change the subject, Naruto latched onto something he thought Neji would be interested in.

"Hey. I have a Hyuga on my team."

If Neji noticed the change in topic he did not appear to question it. He nodded in affirmation. "Hyuga Tai is my cousin. He told me that you were he sensei." /Indirectly./

"He is a smart kid, like the rest of you arrogant Hyugas. But has none of your bite. And I meant that as a compliment…to him." His grin widened when he saw Neji narrow his eyes at him. "It's a joke Neji. I told you to lighten up. Do you want to be a stiff all your life?" Naruto wagged his eyebrows Neji and sniggered when Neji sniffed in distain at him.

Deciding to ignore the teasing Neji countered. "The team meets your expectations then."

Naruto stilled for a moment as he studied his hands. He shook his head after a moment. "No, we still have a lot of work to do."

Neji flicked an annoying lock of hair that kept getting loose from the tie he made to keep his long hair in place. He was so intend on fixing it, he missed Naruto's amused scrutiny.

"Then why did you say otherwise to Uchiha?"

Naruto had to laugh, "What is it with you guys? Uchiha! Hyuga! Someone would think you guys couldn't stand each other." He bit his lip to keep his laughter from bursting from his chest again. He did smirk in delight as Neji gritted his teeth and growled in annoyance; the infamous stoic face of Hyuga Neji crumbled.

Neji glared angrily at the blonde. As much as the mere smile on that face gave him pleasure, he was not in the mood for Naruto's mocking right now.

"Damn it Naruto! Don't play with me. I am not one of your students." Neji was sure that his outburst had surprised Naruto, judging from his slack jawed appearance. He was a bit bewildered himself.

Naruto was quick to recover as he cocked head to study Neji closely. The laughter was gone; the burning blue eyes were free of amusement. His lips weren't smiling any more, but pulled into a tight line. The relaxed state Naruto adopted before was also nonexistent. He folded his legs in front of him with his hands clenching his knees tightly.

"Nothing escapes your eyes, does it Neji?" The hard voice shocked Neji. He had never heard Naruto so cold before. Even when he fought, Naruto always displayed an abundance of emotions that he shared with everyone. This was a part of Naruto that he never thought existed.

Neji did not answer the question, hoping that Naruto would continue instead of hiding behind that cheerful act again.

The silence continued. Naruto's mood seemed to darken with every minute. His eyes did not leave Neji's face. They burned him. Neji could do nothing but stare right into the blue abyss. Naruto's eyes were void of any emotion; it was just a dark blue sphere of color.

Naruto blinked and Neji watched in fascination as Naruto turned his eyes from him. Hiding them. "Sasuke heard about my resignation from the Anbu force."

Neji was startled to hear Naruto's quiet voice. Not loud or cold, it was painful to hear. From Naruto's side profile, Neji could see Naruto close his eyes and inhale softly.

Neji continued to stare at Naruto's face, trying to read everything. His pale lashes brushed his skin as his eyes moved under his eyelids.

"He was being persistent about knowing the reason why I left. So, I distracted him with my accomplishments in uniting a genin team together so fast and so easily."

Naruto snorted, "And like predictable Sasuke, he had to put me in my place. What better way to manipulate a situation in my favor than to parade in front of Sasuke's jealous ego." Naruto opened his eyes and grinned mirthlessly at Neji. The pale-eyed man refused to shift in discomfort under the blank stare.

"Always worked like a charm."

Neji was silently surprised at Naruto's perception. He shook of his shock and applauded that brilliance. He shouldn't underestimate anyone, especially Naruto. That was proven years ago, but habits die-hard for Neji. Seeing the clear dismissal on this subject on Naruto's face, Neji smirked in triumphed. "Not on me. You're taunts didn't deter me from what I wanted."

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Naruto grinned and acknowledge Neji's point.

"I humbly modify my statement. _Always worked on Sasuke_. Satisfied?"

For some reason, Neji could not keep the smirk from forming into a content smile on his face. He was simpering like some love struck fan girl. But Neji couldn't help it. "Quite." He shook his head to push those feelings away for now. He sobered quickly. He did not have to voice his thoughts when Naruto grinned sadly, before looking away.

"I know what you're going to ask. I quit Anbu, because….I was starting not to feel anything. The assassinations, the missions were too violent….and yet. I didn't feel anything. No remorse, no pain, no nightmares…..Nothing. I was turning into a monster, no emotions, and sometimes…."

Naruto stared at his hands in horror. "Sometimes…I feel a thrill as a take one life after another. A sick and searing thrill of conquering…Do you understand now?"

Neji nodded. Neither had to speak on such a thing. Both understood and shared the pain. But Neji understood that the pain that Naruto felt was ten times worse. All because of a certain demon that lived within the blonde; which Neji was sure that Naruto had no clue that he knew about.

/Another conversation for another day./

"So…Tai told me that he would someday beat the crap out of you." Naruto's dark mood was gone. He grinned as he bumped shoulders with Neji.

Neji sent him an icy glare to try and diffuse the warm and trembling feeling that raked his body at the brush of their skin. As always, Naruto's simple merry nature brightened anything it touches. Even Neji's heart. Which at the moment was pounding so hard against his rib cage that Neji was afraid that Naruto could actually hear it.

He kept his hands in his own lap, clenching them into fist to prevent them from grabbing Naruto. Those smiling lips continued to tease, beckoning him to lean forward and…

Neji grunted as he turned away. "Did he really say that? Or again, is it you're failed attempt to unbalance me?" He did not hear the reply because of the blood thundering in his ears. This was not the time to advance upon Naruto when he is vulnerable. The opponents should be equal in the battle.

Neji mentally scolded himself in disgust. Getting to know Naruto is not a strategic move he was making. So he should stop with the battle metaphors.

Neji stiffened when he felt a brush against his cheek. He turned just in time to see Naruto move that same lock of hair back over his shoulder. Their eyes met and Naruto chuckled warmly, "It keeps escaping. Turn around. I'll fix it."

Neji continued to stare at Naruto. The blonde laughed out loud, "Relax Neji, I won't do anything to your precious hair. Trust me." The last thing Neji saw before he turn to present his back was Naruto's smirk and twinkling eyes.

He felt his hair leave the confines of the hair tie. The mass of raven hair flowed freely down his back before two warm hands moved to finger comb through it. Neji closed his eyes and tried to imagine what Naruto was doing. His gentle touches were driving Neji insane.

He stifled a groan of pleasure at the motions; he was close to just turning and kissing those lips and running his hands through sun-gold locks. He wouldn't stop there. His mind could see what his eyes could not. Seemingly miles of naked golden skin stretched out before him. Bruised red lips begging to be ravished again. Beautiful blue eyes darkened by lust; dilated, silently asking for more. Soft tanned skin; hardened, lean muscle that contracted as he ran his pale hands over them. Long, smooth athletic legs trembling from-

"Neji! You can turn around now. I'm finished."

Neji opened his eyes to see not Naruto laid out naked before him, but the quiet nightlife of Konoha's rooftops. But even if the image left, it left a problem behind. He cursed his body's urges at a time like this. His body throbbed as he shifted his position to relieve the pressure in his pants. /Do I not have control over my own body anymore/

He turned his head to meet Naruto's amused stare. "What's up with you?"

Neji turned his mind inward and concentrated on keeping his dignity intact. He sighed in relief when after awhile his aroused state diminished. "hnn"

Naruto shrugged before standing. He watched Neji do the same. He offered the silent Hyuga a smile, "I have to get some sleep. I really have a big day ahead of me….. Well…it's been an odd encounter. But it was…nice. Thanks Neji…..for listening. You're a great…."

Neji raised his eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. He was trying not to stare at Naruto's smiling mouth. With his attention else where, he was complete taken of guard when Naruto leaned forwards and planted a loud kiss on his cheek.

Before he could react Naruto moved away and chuckled at his stunned expression. "Didn't expect that huh? Worked like a charm didn't Neji?"

His laughter washed over Neji as Naruto waved goodbye before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Neji stood there for a while with a hand to his burning cheek. He could still feel the pressure of Naruto's lips. It was quick, but he remembered the softness and fullness of those lips.

Neji smiled in wonder. It might have been innocent on Naruto's part, (for everyone knew of the blonde's constant and innocent tactile affection), but Neji wasn't going to keep it that way for long. Naruto subconsciously gave Neji the opening he needed. Next time, Naruto will be the one caught off guard.

Neji will enjoy the outcome….and he'll make sure Naruto enjoyed it too.

Neji smirked. /That's a promise Naruto./

TBC……………………………..

Review please. Thanks to all that reviewed.

catfishpeaches, BioLightning, GeekyMonkeyGurL, akume, Wolfkun, KinOfDragons, buff200020002002, sagenwarrior. xWishxUponxAxStar, Cherry Daze, blue-genjutsu, the silver falcon, Kanemoshi, wIthOUt A nAmE, DragonDame57, as, yllom21, FuriousDeragonmaji, Tsukiakari-hoshi, Hope4u, NekoAnime, Phoe-chan, Shadow Kitsune67, RosenMaidan


	5. Number 3's Not Bad

Thanks to Blue.Genjutsu for being Beta. You're editing is appreciated.

THANK YOU!!!  For Previous Chapters thanks to Choco-Chick V.D. for helping as well.

Always Up Front 5

Chapter 5: Number 3's Not Bad

The whole room was buzzing with activity, both female and male ninjas either conversing or doing other mundane tasks as they relaxed. It was a brightly lit room in the Hokage's tower that had unofficially become a place for most of them to congregate. It had a friendly atmosphere that attracted the hard driven shinobis of Konoha.

At this particular moment, it suited Naruto just fine. He had picked a far corner and seating himself at a random desk; started writing his weekly report that was due at the Hokage's desk in about an hour.

Even though Naruto doubted that Tsunade was awake at this early hour, he refused to keep delaying. He surely did not want to anger Tsunade anymore than necessary after yesterday's lunch incident. Next time, he'll pay for lunch. He still had phantom pains from that blow to his face.

Shaking his head, Naruto tried to focus on his missions' report. His concentration was shot when two of his fellow ninjas pick his corner to engage in a conversation. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura decked out in her ANBU uniform having an ongoing argument with her long time friend Yamanaka Ino. He stilled in writing his report and observed discreetly. While Sakura was dressed smartly in her clean pressed uniform, Ino's Hunters-nin garb was in disarray. She was covered in what appeared to be soot and mud. Her pale blonde hair was free from her familiar topknot; flowing freely around her like a hazard rat's nest with twigs and leaves mixed in. Clearly signs of a mission completed, Naruto was glad to see that despite her physical appearance, she was unharmed.

"So where's Shino now?" Sakura's voice broke through his musing to watch Ino try to pull a twig from her hair.

"He had to deliver our missions report to Hokage-sama. I think he's also taking this opportunity to ask for a few weeks break for our team. We've been running ourselves ragged the last couple of weeks. I've been irritable all week; Shikamaru even blew up a few times at me. Astonishing really."

The pink-haired Kunoichi smirked, "Well, you and Shikamaru never do get along in anything besides work. Your bossy and his…well, lazy to put it politely." Her smirked grew as her eyes twinkled with mirth. "Of course, no matter how much you irritate Shikamaru, your team leader would never let Shikamaru beat some sense into you."

Ino scowled at Sakura's teasing, but the faint flush could be seen on her cheeks at her friend's words. "Shino is totally professional when we're out in the field. He sees us all as his comrades, there is no special treatment."

"Really?" That single word held both amusement and disbelief.

Ino gritted her teeth; "Even if there was, which there isn't, but if there was certain affections between us that should appear in the work place, so what? Shino is my lover and I love him dearly…You on the other hand, have a husband and yet you sometimes still drool over your team Captain. Not a seemly sight for an ANBU Sakura."

Sakura was flustered for only a moment before replying heatedly, "I love Lee very much, but since Lee is on Hyuuga Neji's ANBU team, I have to occupy my time somehow. My flirting with Sasuke is totally innocent, Lee understands. Besides that, Sasuke has never paid attention to my affections, I'm just his friend. I admire Sasuke, what's wrong with that?"

Tired and needing sleep badly, the blonde was getting frustrated fast with her friend. She gazed into green flashing eyes and sighed. Ino shrugged off the defensive tone in Sakura's voice with easy. "Nothing. But it just proves my point. You're just friends, but you are very vocal and tactile about your admiration. I on the other hand am in a relationship with Shino, my team Captain, but I have never displayed in such a way as you have for a mere friend."

Sakura's face turned red with fury. "**Are you calling me loose Ino**?!" Her screech halted everyone in the room from their activities to glance at them.

Naruto stood up from his seat and made to intercept them, when a clear voice halted Sakura's tirade. "Sakura, keep your voice down."

Naruto and Ino watched as Uchiha Sasuke towered over Sakura's smaller frame and criticized her silently with his stoic gaze.

Without waiting for her to speak, Sasuke handed her papers before pointing towards the entrance. "I have some matters to speak of with the Hokage. Make sure you pass these on to the others. We'll be leaving in an hour. Go on ahead."

The anger cleared from Sakura's face and immediately the seriousness appeared through the slim touch of adoration. She simply nodded and turned to leave. She was half way across the room before she turned and narrowed her eyes at Ino. Before she placed her rabbit mask on, Sakura made sure she had the last word.

"We'll continue this conversation when we get back Ino-pig!" The harsh voice carried around the room and everyone snickered before turning back to what they were doing as Ino's glare challenged anyone who spoke up.

A few moments after Sakura left, Naruto turned back to see Sasuke staring intently at Ino. Silently as not to disturb them, Naruto returned back to his table and continued with his report. It was times like this that Naruto found amusing that no one could see what was in front of them. They were so obvious in their intensity; the two in question never try to hide it from anyone, everyone was just clueless.

"Did you just get back?" Sasuke's question urged Ino to smile gently at him. She nodded as she stepped closer the ANBU Captain.

"I thought you were going to see the Hokage?" Ino raised a slender pale eyebrow at Sasuke as she carefully smoothed down her already wrinkled uniform.

Sasuke smirked in amusement. "I already spoke to her, she was pretty annoyed when I woke her. I just had to diffuse the situation that you seem to always get into with Sakura." His dark eyes ran over her body, silently checking to see if she was alright. He let out a soft sigh when he was satisfied with his inspection. "I passed Shino on the way out. We had no time to talk though. Give him my regards."

Ino studied his emotionless face carefully. Slowly she nodded.

"It seems like we never get to see you anymore. Will you be gone long?" Through the cheerful voice, Sasuke and Naruto could hear Ino's glooming disposition. She tried to keep the sadness from showing as she tilted her head to peer at him through her pale lashes. She studied his form, from his intimidating height to his dark ANBU clothes, he was an imposing figure. But his face showed a different story.

……….

Finally finishing his report, Naruto tactfully observed the two ninjas that continued to speak only to each other.

"I'll be gone for a couple of days. You won't even notice. Besides, Shino will keep you company." A real smile formed on his friend's face, softening his features and intense dark eyes. For the public, Sasuke's smile was rare and totally different from all they thought they knew of Uchiha Sasuke. But to Sasuke's lovers, it was a beautiful and familiar sight.

"Shino's not going to like this at all. We planned for a couple of weeks of break. So we could all spend it together. It seems that every time one of us is free the other is not. We have missed our favorite ANBU Captain." Ino trembled as she moved closer and huskily breathe her last statement into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke held her gaze, before grinning as he stepped away. From his posture, Naruto could see the barely controlled effort his friend had not to pull Ino into an embrace. He watched as Sasuke caressed her hand before letting go. "Tell Shino my regrets. But I will make it up to you both when I return."

Ino smirked at him, "Promise?"

With his arrogant smirk in place he leaned slightly towards her and whispered, "I promise. Neither one of you will forget it, this I swear. Until then." Her gasp encouraged his eyes to light up with his hidden desires.

He cleared his throat as he tore his gaze away from her flushed face to incline his head towards Naruto. Their eyes met and Naruto had to grin at the smug look that appeared on best friend's face. "Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head in farewell. Both he and Ino watched Sasuke place his solemn falcon mask on before he turned and exited the room.

The whole exchange between Sasuke and Ino went undetected by everyone in the room but Naruto. While he glanced around to confirm it, Ino walked towards him and sat with a heavy sigh. "Whatever you do Naruto, never have two lovers. They wear you out. It drives me up the wall, just to understand those two. Two brooding, social-inept men, who are constantly keeping me guessing."

Naruto chuckled, "You know you like it Ino. Only you would stand for such things." He watched as she threw back her head and laughed her joy.

"I love them to pieces." She turned to him and whispered softly, "And if Sakura ever found out that her precious Sasuke has been sharing a bed with Shino and I for the last three years…well…I don't think I want to be around when that happens."

"Liar…you'll want to be there to gloat."

The confession was met with a brief silence before Naruto shook his head in wonder at his female friend. It would truly be a sight to see as Sakura finds that not only does Sasuke have a lover but two. She would probably burst a vessel. It was hard to swallow if you weren't a witness to the trio's affections for eachother.

When Sasuke told Naruto about his relationship with Shino and Ino, Naruto had a little trouble believing him. He was positive that the two year exclusive relationship between Shino and Ino was solid. Both very possessive over each other in their own way; Naruto could not imagine Shino sharing his lover with anyone else, especially Sasuke. But it seems Ino could convince Shino to do anything to please her. And with little effort, what started out as an experiment between the three of them, evolved into an equally shared love and adoration for each other. They welcomed Sasuke into their lives and have sworn to never let go, and for three years that remained to be true; stronger than ever.

Naruto remembered his surprise and his happiness that his best friend finally found peace and contentment in their arms. He was still amused when he recalled the slight hesitation in Sasuke's voice when he said that he loved not only Ino but Shino as well. Without verbal say so, Naruto could clearly see the nervousness that Sasuke felt upon telling him that he found love within another man's embrace.

It didn't take long to reassure Sasuke that no matter whom he loved, Naruto was just happy that his friend was happy. And so for the past three years, Naruto has been discreet about the trios' relationship.

"Stranger things have happened." Naruto nudged Ino when he saw her focus was occupied in her fantasies. She scowled at him for interrupting her daydream, only to be met by an amusement chuckle.

"Someone's finished speaking with the Hokage." Ino was confused at first by Naruto's statement before she followed his gaze to see Shino waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. Her heart lurch for a second when she felt his gaze land on her; even with his shades on, Ino could clearly feel those beautiful red eyes watching her intently, it totally excited her.

She absently waved good-bye to Naruto without breaking eye contact with her lover. Moving towards Shino, she could easily see the hidden question that he had regarding Sasuke. She'll tell him at home, while they take a nice long bath. _'We'll keep ourselves occupied while we wait for Uchiha. Better yet, we'll wait for him at Sasuke's house. Nothing gets Sasuke hot and bothered faster than seeing us on his bed when he walks in.'_ Her excitement escalated as she grabbed Shino's hand and dragged him towards the Uchiha compound.

…………..

Naruto didn't have to see Ino's face to know that she was planning something that he would rather not think about. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of such bizarre occurrences, he moved towards the very stairs that Shino descended. For a moment he was so occupied with thoughts of what to say to defuse Tsunade's morning hangovers, that he did not hear someone calling him.

Feeling a sudden intense scrutiny scorching his back, Naruto turned to see who it was. He almost backed off, when he came face to face with Neji standing a scant two feet from him. _'Way beyond personal space here Neji.'_ Naruto composed himself quickly, but not before seeing the amused look that passed over Neji's face.

Clearing his throat, Naruto calmly nodded towards Neji, "You wanted something Neji. I'm a little behind in my errands here."

For a few moments Neji stood there watching Naruto ruffle through his papers. When the silence continued Naruto raised his head to see Neji's intense silver eyes studying him. "Neji, I really don't have time for-"

"How is Tai doing in your team?"

Naruto blinked at the sudden question. "Huh?"

Neji kept his face clear of all expression even when he wanted to smile at the dumbfounded look on Naruto face. "I haven't spoken to you in the past three months since you've taken a genin team. I wonder how my cousin has been progressing in your team? "

The confused look on Naruto's face disappeared as he came to understand the question. He chuckled as he nodded in comprehension, "Your cousin is a very capable shinobi. He hasn't ceased to surprise me yet, as a matter of fact he mentions that most of those move he executes are compliments of his training with you."

Neji shrugged slightly in acknowledgement. He stepped closer (if that was possible) to Naruto and was amused to see the shock on the blonde's face at his proximity. He felt a thrill of triumphant that Naruto did not expect that at all from the stoic, anti-social Hyuuga Neji. Slowly and strategically, he was planning on corner Naruto until the blonde shinobi was forced to recognize what his intentions were. As dense as Naruto seemed to appear, the complexities of Uzumaki was truly going to be his to open and analyzes.

He could feel the sudden urge to grab Naruto and demand that he belong to him, that all this illusion that he presented to the entire world would never be accepted when it came to Neji. One thing that Naruto will come to learn is that when Neji realizes that he wants something, he never gives up until he possesses it.

A fierce and sometimes frightening obsession to own Naruto was playing in his head, before Neji pushed it the back of his mind. "Do you have plans this evening?" He made sure that his voice was bland and void of his sudden desires. He raised his eyebrow in question, when he saw the suspicious look rush across Naruto's features.

"Why?"

Naruto was in a rare moment was staring into space as his genin team quietly and efficiently cleaned the park of garbage and pulled out weeds that manifested around the area. He was still puzzled about the odd conversation he had with Neji that morning. And his behavior was totally unexpected. To his surprise, he agreed to meet Neji for drinks later that evening without actually agreeing. He just stood there in shock as Neji told him where they would meet before he brushed passed Naruto to start his duty that day as Tsunade's head bodyguard.

He could still remember the unnecessary brush as Neji passed him, knowing how wide the staircase was. In the corner of his eye he saw a definite smirk appear on the Hyuuga's face. For a few seconds he was immobile as he watched Neji's retreating back disappear around the corner. He must have imagined it. Hyuuga Neji _flirting_ was totally unheard off. But despite his thoughts, he still could not disregard the look in Neji's eyes or his smirk.

Rubbing his temples, he sighed tiredly. He was studying this too hard. Neji was his friend, and like everyone, Neji had his share of weird days.

"Alright team. Time for a break. I have some things to discuss with you." Naruto watched as they made their way over after stacking their tools in a pile.

Naruto observed that Tai was preoccupied as he moved toward, he was ignoring his two comrades who complained about the mundane mission that they just completed.

Naruto did not move out of his path and Tai was forced to stop of collide with him. The Hyuuga boy raised his head in surprise to see blue eyes peering at him curiously. Before questions could be asked, Kitame slapped Minase's hand away when he tried to pull leaves that stubbornly clung to her hair.

"I said leave it Minase! I am not in the mood to be nice right and show my undying gratitude." The venomous sarcasm was dripping from that young voice and Naruto has to keep from sighing out loud. /They have their moments, but they are still young and immaturity is always a given./

The young Hyuuga visible cringed when Kitame in her lecture did not watch where she was going and ran into the brick wall of the academy building. The warning that was on the tip of Minase's tongue was swallowed down. All three males watched as she slowly peeled herself from the wall and turned to dust her clothes of as nothing happened.

No one commented when they saw the slight red flush that ran up her cheeks.

Naruto cleared his throat to get their attentions. He was glad that it did not take much even after that display to direct their attention on him.

"I'll make an acceptation this time and let you all go home early instead of training. You guys seem to need the relief. Dismissed."

He was met with no argument was they moved away from him towards home. Naruto saw Tai glance at him in the corner of his eye before he followed his friends' example. The blonde was tempted to ask about what that look meant, but he wasn't going to pry until Tai was ready. Besides, the kid looked exhausted even if he did try to appear unaffected by there 'mission.'

"Naruto? Where are you headed of to?"

Naruto turned and smirked when he saw Ino walking toward him with a distant look in her eyes. He shrugged his shoulders as he waited for Ino to catch up with him. "I was going to get something to eat before meeting up with Neji later. Do you want to join me for a bite?"

Ino hesitated making Naruto chuckle at her indecision. "I was going to Choji's, I'm not in the mood for ramen. I have the sudden urge to eat some fried fish. My treat."

He watched amused as Ino brightened at the news. "You're on bright eyes." Ino linked arms with him as they strolled toward Choji and Chichi's restaurant. "So you have plans with Neji later, what are you guys doing?"

Naruto tilted his head in thought, "I don't really know, he just wanted to have a drink. He seemed rather odd today though. I can't put my finger on it, but it was…strange, even for Neji. And Hyuuga has always been too strange and distant to understand. But its fun flustering though…."

Both blonde ninjas grinned at the comment. After many years, Ino and Naruto found a unique friendship in each other, having a common amusement, they realized that together they were able to fluster anyone with barely concealed innuendos; even the gravest individuals were left red and embarrassed by their shameless acts. Shino was a tough case, but they managed to make him twitch and stutter before stalking off promising something or other for Ino later that night.

Neji would just raise a perfectly arched eyebrow at them before walking away and ignoring their calls back. They would burst out laughing when they saw the slight tint of red on Neji's cheek before he turned a corner and disappeared from their sight.

It was amusing to see such battle hardened shinobi fret over harmless and humorous jokes. Both blondes found it so easy and hilarious.

As they continued to walk down the street Ino started to think about what Naruto said, "You know….Naruto, have you ever realized how Neji is always isolated from the rest of us?"

For a few moments they were both silent as they walked up to the restaurant. After greeting Chichi they moved to their regular table, which was always reserved from them, even on busy days. There was a comfortable silence at they ordered and watched the other occupants in the establishment.

Naruto turned back to watch Ino's profile for a second before clearing his throat. "Neji just has a hard time being around people who are so open; he was raised to judge others not of the Hyuuga clan as inferior to him. He's learning to relax but his personality is what makes him Neji, so we wouldn't want him to totally change. I doubt you would want Shino or Sasuke to start grinning and cheering like Lee do you?"

He chuckled at the horror on Ino's face. Before she could respond he continued with a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. "Besides, I think you like to have all the mystery to stay behind closed doors, selfish little Ino wouldn't want anyone to see the real Shino and Sasuke. Or am I wrong?"

Ino blushed with barely repressed adoration for her two favorite shinobi. Naruto only shook his head when Ino started to giggle girlishly. He rolled his eyes as he waited for their food to arrive.

…..

"Are you going to ever settle down Naruto?…maybe find someone…" Naruto's chopsticks stopped few inches from his lips when he caught the question. He met Ino's gaze questioningly; her eyes were full of curiosity and a slight hesitation. He watched as she patiently studied his features. He pushed his plate away and reacted automatically. A smile appeared that was slightly guarded.

"I don't think I'm the marrying kind. I like my freedom. Besides, after watching what happened to Lee and Shikamaru, I'm not over enthusiastic about taking a wife. Not that there is anything wrong with Sakura and Temari, but that lazy ass as well as the over excited green obsessed friends of ours have been whipped go….just don't tell the girls that."

Ino stifled her mirth behind her hand. She quickly sobered as she picked at her food. Occasionally she would lean forward and steal a piece of fish from his plate. He left her alone as he continued to watch her try to process her next round of questions.

"You don't get lonely?"

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow at the soft question. For a moment he was tempted to make light of the question, but the concerned look in her eyes stopped him from making fun of her caring words.

He tilted his head in acknowledgement of her question, but smiled serenely, "I have friends that keep me company when I get bored or loose bearing. I don't need a wife for conversation Ino. Isn't that what we are, friends? Talking? Eating? Sharing amusements and concerns without falling into bed together?"

Ino frowned at Naruto, she bit her lower lip before she shook her head in negativity. "There are some things, moments that can only be shared between lovers Naruto. I doubt Sasuke tells you everything that involves Shino and I. He's your best friend, but I don't see him as sharing intimate things to you about our relationship."

When Naruto remained silent, Ino started to doubt her own words. Naruto held her gaze and a lecherous smirk appeared on his face. Ino's pale blue eyes widened in shock. "…Naruto…I….Sasuke…he doesn't….ummm…" Her faced reddened when Naruto smirk turned into a full toothy grin. Slightly sharp canines showing and sharp blue eyes, Ino felt extremely exposed.

Naruto chuckled heartily at the look on her face, waving his hand slowly in front of her; he shook his head in wonder. "Relax Ino. Your perverted activities remain a secret; I don't need to hear about anything that goes on in your house. The mental image would probably scar me for life. If Sauske ever lost his mind and started talking about the fetish things you guys do, I would probably have to kill him or myself."

Naruto ducked as a piece of her sushi came flying towards his face. He held out his hands in surrender when she grabbed another one to throw when the other missed its target. An exclamation from behind him made him chuckle as she blushed and started to apologize to the offended diner behind Naruto. She sat back down and glared at him.

"It was a joke Ino, lighten up, Sasuke and Shino are rubbing off on you…." Ino blushed at the double meaning, while Naruto rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that you hentai."

She grinned dreamily for a second before she realized that Naruto distracted her from the main point in their conversation. He was really good at diverting the spotlight from himself when he really wanted to.

"You did it again. Trying to misdirect the conversation. Like I said you dumb blonde.." Naruto smirked at the comment. "I'm excluded from the stereotype…I'm brilliant and the lost beautiful woman you're ever likely to be acquainted with. So there." Ino stuck out her tongue at him.

Naruto chuckled in silently surrender. He did not get to reply though as Ino continue on. "As I was originally saying, there is a certain amount of intimacy that is only shared between lovers, which you can not indulge with a friend. Do you get my point Naruto? You have many friends that would follow you, help you, listen to you, but there's a closeness that will be lacking in a friendship…I think you know that."

Naruto was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath. "You're right, I don't have the close intimate relationship with anyone that have graced you or the others, but the truth is Ino….I don't really care for it."

Ino stared at her companion with surprise. This man was the same boy who at 12 years of age would scream at the top of his lungs that he was going to be great and everyone will acknowledge him. Even than when she was blindly obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke; she saw a longing in Naruto that wanted…no needed understanding and love. A boy who was desperate for it; she did not recognize it then, but she did now as she contemplated about the past.

And now Naruto was different, he was still smiling and joking around, loud and obnoxious to a fault, but he was serious when it was warranted. A strong person, confident shinobi, beautiful human being, and he would be an unstoppable leader. But could he be all that without someone to help carry the burden? He was at present the strongest nin in Konoha if not the strongest in the ninja countries. There was no gloating or boasting of his achievement, just a quiet and mischievous observation of everyone and everything around him.

Ino realized that if she wasn't so in love with Shino and Sasuke she would have seriously thought of Naruto as great catch. If nothing else, she was very curious about Naruto's infamous stamina…

Naruto raised an eyebrow in question when Ino blushed a bright red.

/BAD INO! DOWN GIRL!/

"You don't want to have a girlfriend at least?"

"…"

"You were madly in love with Sakura when we were younger."

He scoffed at the reminder. He didn't want to me remember his pathetic action concerning his former teammate. "…Puppy love…or crush if you prefer to put a name to it. Sakura was…is…unique in her own way. I was fascinated and curious to know something about Sakura that always scratched at the back of my mind back than."

"And what is that?"

Naruto leaned forward and waited for Ino to lean towards him as well. She could see the smirk forming as he winked at her. He whispered softly in joined conspiracy. "Was she a natural pink haired kunochi?"

Ino blinked.

She threw her head back and laughed so hard that the other customers were staring over.

Ino kept on grinning as she threw a piece of sushi at her companion. He caught the piece of delicate offering with his teeth and grinned at her while he chewed and swallowed.

She shook his head at his mirth. She halted and frowned at him. At his innocent expression she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You did it again Naruto. Stop trying to distract me."

Naruto sighed dramatically, "What's with the sudden interest in my love life?"

Ino shrugged, "You always seem alone…"

"I don't pity you Ino for anyting, don't start insulting me."

Ino shut her mouth and lower her eyes in shame. She knew how it sounded but she didn't mean to make Naruto seem pathetic that he couldn't find anyone special. She just wanted Naruto to feel the strong and beautiful emotions that she feels when she id with her dark haired lovers.

She looked up when he cleared his throat. She was greeted with an apologetic smile and twinkling eyes.

"I don't have a love life, and I appreciate the concern on your part. But it really isn't necessary, I'm happy the way I am. Besides, casual sex has its appeal."

He tone was so serious and calm that she was shock for a moment at the startling news. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she glared at Naruto's smirking face.

"Casual sex…my ass, you do not have flings. You're just too green to be so…so…naughty."

Naruto chuckled at her terminology. "Are you sure about that Ino?"

Ino studied Naruto's features, his eyes laughed at her silently as she stared in disbelief. "You're a player…Naruto!"

"Ino." She ignored his teasing and tried to calm her rising excitement. "I knew you weren't a virgin, but…"

"Ino, even I have to release tension in some way, don't you think?"

Ino shook her head. "I can't believe this; Uzumaki Naruto has a fuck-buddy."

Naruto rolled his eyes heavenward. Ino was more vulgar than him sometimes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Ino." His voice was full of sarcastic disbelief.

"Who is she?" She watched Naruto smirk in amusement at her apparent disbelief. She suddenly felt very thirsty.

"What makes you think that I have only one?"

Ino was sipping from her drink when he made the comment; she almost choked on the ice tea moving down her throat. She glanced at him and blushed. He was patiently wiping tea from his face that she sprayed on him in her surprise. She smiled apologetically, but he just waved it off as he continued to wipe himself down.

"How many do you have?"

Naruto seemed to be thinking about his answer before smiled secretively at his female companion. He opened his mouth…

"None of your business Ino."

Ino's eye twitched as he placed his dish in front of him and resumed eating as if nothing happened.

"…"

Naruto mentally counted down…he kept his faced lowered.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"NARUTO!!!!!"

TBC…

Sorry about the long wait…I am almost finished with the other chapters for the other stories, so be patient with me. Lol I will try to get it in faster.

Thanks to the reviewers: xwolfdevilx, xWishxUponxAxStar, aaliyah60002000, Karasu Hokori, Shadow Kitsune67, KinOfDragons, blue-genjutsu, aliases101, akume, inu-kyuubi, Biolightning, Artemis, catfishpeahes, RosenMaidan, Naitachal666, ame, iyfanatic, GeekyMonkeyGurL, Sumiko1, prettybeka, Dreamer of the Shadowed Moo..., as, Kanemoshi, suki-chan, wIthOUt A nAmE, DragonDame57, NekoAnime, Jelp, Shadow Eclipse, Sillvog, Kyree, Princess Kitana, Hiei449, Fahru, Kitty Meow, Luki Dimension, Ash of Mine, KrazedKawaiiKitsune, Cool-Hanyou, FuriousDeragonmaji, random reader,


End file.
